Don't Lose Faith
by Hitsutake
Summary: Tenzou was told it was going to be a routine mission, but it wasn't. Is it too late for him to tell his Senpai how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**: I know this is kind of a short first chapter, but this is my first time writing a fanfic like this so i'm just getting started. This is my favorite pairing so I hope I do it justice. I will be updating it periodically as I have time; please review! I hope you guys like it xD

* * *

><p>"It's just a routine mission." They told me. "No one will get hurt." They told me. "A two-man cell is more than enough." They told me. And I listened.<p>

Kakashi-senpai and I were sent out on a mission to the Hidden Sound Village. There had been chatter coming in that some rogue ninja were planning an attack on Konoha. The Hokage felt that this would be a simple mission of nothing more than surveillance and that we could handle it on our own. Of course, I should have known better.

It was a little past midnight as I made my way to the village gates, the air had a chill to it, and there wasn't a star in the sky. Of course Senpai was nowhere to be seen when I arrived. It took him 2 hours to finally get there.

"Senpai! Where have you been?"

"Well... you see... I was mauled by a pack of cats! And then, when I finally broke free, this giant turtle blocked my path and naturally I couldn't get by."

"Senpai... That's absurd."

"_You_ think it's absurd, you didn't see it!"

"At any rate, are you finally ready to leave? Or are there going to be more animals coming by?"

"Nope, I'm ready. If you are," He says as he smiles at me in that way that makes me completely lose my senses. It really isn't fair how much he affects me. It's equally not fair how I don't seem to phase him at all.

We dash off into the trees and head towards the Hidden Sound Village. The chill in the air makes it unusually clear and my mind starts to wander. Kakashi-senpai isn't saying much of anything and I'm beginning to wonder why. I didn't think anything was out of the ordinary before we left. But for some reason this infuriating man just won't speak.

"Hey, senpai," I say while trying to study his face.

Without even looking at me he says, "Hmm?"

I figured if we kept on running then we'd never actually get a chance to talk, so I suggest we take a break. "How about we camp out here for the night?"

Finally he turns and looks at me. Victory! "Tired already Tenzou?" He laughs.

"What? O...Of course not! I just was trying to save an old man from over-exerting himself. That's all," I say as I turn away to avoid his eyes. I couldn't let him see me blush. How irritating. Why is it that this one man can make me feel so many things with just one look. One laugh. One smile. It's not fair!

Damn you senpai. Damn it all…


	2. Chapter 2

_Darkness… all around me there's darkness. I keep swimming and swimming but I can't reach the light. Helpless, hopeless... I'm in despair. Why doesn't anyone help me? Can't someone hear me? Senpai? I'm screaming for you, but you don't seem to hear me. Please… I'm drowning… someone save me…_

I jerk awake in a cold sweat. I am almost completely unaware of where I am. Kakashi-senpai is sitting by a fire watching me. He has the most panged look on his face. My heart cringes. I don't think I have ever seen it before. What happened?

"Senpai?" I smile just a faint smile. "Did something happen while I was asleep?"

"No… nothing really," he says as he averts his eyes towards the ground.

"What's going on?"

"Well, it's not like I'm not used to your nightmares. It's just… something about this one..."

Shit. I had obviously said something really bad while I was asleep. He refuses to look me in the eyes. I know I have nightmares, believe me, but I didn't think they were the kind to make me cry out too badly. I never thought I would be the cause of his pain.

"Will you tell me what I said?" I try my best to attempt to smile but it's just not working. I know he can tell I'm on edge.

"Tenzou," he says with a sudden firmness in his voice. He looks square in my eyes.

"Yes?"

"You asked me to save you. You told me you loved me."

And that's when it all went dark. I'm not sure how long I was passed out for. All I know is that when I finally came to, Kakashi-senpai was nowhere in sight. I was alone.

It serves me right. How could I be so stupid? Unthinkingly falling asleep right next to senpai knowing I had nightmares like that… I'm a fool. "Oh senpai saaave me. Senpai I looove you. Sheesh! I'm an idiot," I say as I kick a rock into the river.

I hear laughing, and I jump 10 feet into the air. "Is that what you think Tenzou?" Kakashi-senpai was up in a tree, laughing, watching me this whole time.

"Senpai! How many times have I told you not to spy on my like that?"

He laughs. "I can't help it Tenzou, I catch too many of your moments when I do," he says as he walks closer and closer to me. His face is just inches away from mine.

"Umm… so, uhh, about last ni-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence. Kakashi-senpai had his lips locked in mine and had no intention of letting me go. They were like fire on mine. It was a sensation I had imagined so many times before, and I realize now those imaginations had done it no justice at all. I could have sworn I had ruined everything last night. Who knows, maybe this is another horrible nightmare and I will just wake up to Senpai staring at me with pain on his face again.

I guess I got lost in what was going on because we were now on the ground. "S-s-senpai!" I say gasping for breath. "Maybe we should slow down a little bit?" Somehow he had managed to finagle me out of my shirt and was already starting on my pants. It's funny really. The man knows his way around. And it's not like I don't want this. I have loved senpai since my first day on ANBU…

"Slow down? Tenzou, I thought this was what you wanted?"

There he goes again. That face. Why does he keep making that damned face? Fuck this. Fuck him. I can't take this anymore. I push him off of me and I start to back away.

"Tenzou? What's wrong?" he says as he starts to walk after me.

"Stop! Senpai, I don't know why you keep making that damned face, and I don't know if you feel the same about me, but just stop. I can't do this anymore," I say that last sentence without the slightest emotion. I am too far gone. Shit. I'm just like a lovesick maiden. When did it become like this? It's this entire damned fools fault.

He stares at me for a while before he speaks. It's almost as if he is letting me finish my inner monologue. "I'm so sorry," he says. "I'm so sorry." He repeats that over and over. Sorry for what?

"Tenzou, this is all my fault. I'm so so sorry."

"Senpai I-," he interrupts me before I even have a chance to comment.

"We should probably get back to the mission now. The Hidden Sound Village is just over this ridge."

He darts off without another word. It's just like it was before. Back before the "I love you's." Back before we knew each other outside of this world known as shinobi. Back before everything. We are just two people assigned to a mission. We are nothing to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

It is now dawn as we head towards the Hidden Sound Village. Utter silence is all that surrounds us. Am the only one who doesn't understand? Maybe everything that happened back at the campsite was just out of pity. Occasionally Senpai glances back at me; I guess to make sure I am still here? Who knows… It doesn't really matter anyway.

We can see the Village just ahead. We crouch down behind a small hill and watch. For hours. It is tediously mind numbing and after a while I even feel myself start to doze off. I finally get half a mind to say something to him about how absurd this is to just be sitting here, but the infuriating man just has to beat me to it.

"I think we have waited long enough," Kakashi-senpai says as he stands up and looks at me, "I am going to go take a look around the village, and you are going to stay right here."

"What? I am not going to just let you go off on your own. We are supposed to be a team. Remember? A team. Or did you suddenly forget all of the missions we have done together just because of last night? How about you put your stupid ego aside and let me help you?" I say in total exasperation of myself. I was so angry. And I let it come out all at once.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? We may be a team but I am still the captain. Whatever I tell you to do, you do it," Senpai yelled right back at me.

We were now just yelling at each other for the sake of yelling. And to be honest, I don't even think either of us was yelling over the mission anymore. Everything was all one big mess. How can he expect me to let him waltz on into an unknown area alone and be okay with that? Where was the Senpai I used to know? The one who used to trust me to have his back? And that's when the tears began to fall. I wasn't afraid of crying in front of this big idiot. We had both seen each other cry before. However, this time was different. I just didn't want to show him my weakness right now.

But his expression changed immediately. He was no longer the angry, chip-on-his-shoulder Senpai. He was the Senpai I remembered. The one I fell in love with.

Kakashi crouched down and put a hand on my cheek. He wiped my tears and kept his eyes locked in mine. "Tenzou, to have made you cry makes me the biggest idiot in the world." Without saying another word, he leaned in to kiss me. Was I confused? Yea. Did I care anymore? No.

"My kohai, we should probably focus on the mission now. Let's talk when it's done." He stood up, gave me a faint smile, and without another word, was gone.

"Is this how _we_ should focus on the mission Senpai?" I yelled into the air. I had only seconds to attempt to find him before it would be hopeless. Damn you Senpai. What kind of team do you call this? I jumped up and disappeared into the trees. I knew enough about tracking thanks to ANBU to be able to find him.

It took some effort, but after a few minutes I was finally able to narrow it down to a 10 mile radius. He was somewhere nearby. I managed to calm myself down long enough to stop and listen. I have been with him for so long that I can sense where he is. All I have to do is focus.

"Listen for his footprints Tenzou," I say to myself.

After a brief moment, I lock on to his movements and dash to his side. But I was seconds too late.

There were bodies everywhere… And blood. There was _so much blood_. I glance over to my left and I see Senpai lying on the ground. I was too late. He had somehow scouted out a cell of rogue ninja, that I had missed, while we were up on the hill. He knew what kind of danger he was getting into knew when he left. Everything he had done up to this point was to protect me. Now it was my turn to protect him.

I run to his side and pick him up off the ground, there was no time to assess how injured he was or whether or not he was even still alive. All I knew was that I needed to save him. I take him off to the side of the village somewhere I know he will be safe. But just as I am turning to go back to fight, a hand catches my arm.

"Ten..zou.." Senpai barely muttered my name. But I knew what he meant.

"Senpai. Stop talking. I know you are sorry, as you should be," I say trying my hardest to smile rather than cry. I don't think I have ever seen him in this bad of shape. It should have been me. It's always me.

"Ten..zou. Please, listen... to m-me. I'm sorry because I.." Senpai was drifting in and out of consciousness and I had to give him a little shake to bring him back.

"Hey, Senpai! Wake up! You aren't going to die on me yet you idiot."

"Who said anything about dying?" He smiled his same old smile at me, "I love you too." Kakashi-senpai muttered out those last words just as he drifted back unconscious. Those ninja better believe I wont forgive them for this. I lay him back down in the grass and give him one final glance as I disappear into the trees.

I charge headlong into the battlefield. Not sure of anything other than what I left behind. This was just supposed to be a routine mission. That's what they told us. But I knew better than that from the very beginning, didn't I?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's** **Note:** Okay! So hey everyone, sorry about the long gap between updates. I am in this super intensive college program so I don't really get much free time. And to be honest I had completely lost some interest in this story so picking back up my writing style was kind of difficult. The first attempt was such an utter fail that I had to quit for a day and try again xD But now I think that this may satisfy some of you for a while, even if it is short. It's the best I could give you with what little time I have! Please enjoy and comments are appreciated.

This is from Kakashi's POV.

* * *

><p>My whole body feels like it has been slowly chewed on by a pack of dogs. And then whatever was left was carved into small pieces by kunai. What the hell happened to me? Just thinking about opening my eyes is enough to make me cringe. I can vaguely hear the crackling of a fire somewhere nearby. Where's Tenzou? Is he okay? I can't sense him. I need to get up and find out where I am, but I just can't seem to move my body. Come on Kakashi, just do it. Think about Tenzou. He could be in trouble.<p>

I slowly open my eyes, ignoring the searing sting of the sun and the pain that erupts from my whole body. I try to sit up. My body interjects with a sharp twinge in my ribs. I look around and decide that I don't seem to be in any danger; in fact, it looks like I have been saved. There is a makeshift hut behind me, fire off to the side, and what seems to be a pot cooking over it. Did Tenzou do all this?

"Tenzou?" I shout, attempting to get up and falling back to the ground. Shit. Someone really did a number on me.

I hear some rustling coming from behind the trees. "Senpai? Are you awake?" Tenzou says, very cautiously walking over to me.

"Tenzou, what happened? Did we complete the mission?" I ask.

Tenzou just looks at me with a sort of dumbfounded expression. What? Did I say something wrong? Is there something on my face?

"Do you remember _anything_ about what happened?" He asked, his face turning to worry, and I could have sworn he looked a bit disheartened.

"Well… I remember rushing into battle and then after that… it's a bit of a blur honestly," I say, scratching my head. Tenzou looks like he is about to fall to his knees and cry. "But, maybe if you tell me what happened, then I'll remember?" I say, trying to lift his spirits. I hate to see him so defeated.

Tenzou just stares at me for a while before he speaks. Clearly he doesn't know what to say.

"Senpai, you're completely right. You rushed right on in and almost got yourself killed, you big, stupid, idiot! As usual, I had to come save you," he says, scolding in his voice.

There's the Tenzou I remember. "Ohh, is that right?" I say, mocking him. Who always saves whom?

"As a matter of fact, it is," Tenzou says very sternly. "Would you like something to eat?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Sure," I say.

I sit there looking past him for a while. What could I have done or said to make him act like this? I try to think back to that day. I remember sitting behind the hill watching the village. I also remember fighting with him. I rushed into the village alone like an idiot. Obviously he saved me because I am still alive. So what was it? I think harder and harder but it never comes to me. Finally I just give up. But I know that no matter how hurt he is, Tenzou will never say anything to me. So I will have to ask.

"Tenzou?" I ask after we are done eating.

"Hmm?"

"What did I do?" I ask, not breaking our eye contact.

He tries to look away and change the subject. "Nothing, Senpai. You should get some rest."

"Tenzou," I say, trying my best to get up, but it doesn't work, and I start to fall. But just before I hit the ground there is an arm around my waist. I look up at him and he quickly sets me down and moves away. I grab his arm but he doesn't turn around.

"Tenzou, look at me," I say. He turns around, and I can see that he is upset. He wants to run away and never come back. What have I done to this gentle man?

"Senpai, please let go of my arm," he says with very little emotion.

Suddenly I start to remember what happened after I rushed into battle. I had lost consciousness and Tenzou saved me. When we were safe and he was walking away, I grabbed his arm…

"I'm so sorry that I forgot," I say as I pull him down next to me and kiss him. I pull back and look into his eyes. I can see want and confusion in them. How could I have forgotten something so important to him? I guess that's the difference between us. I shouldn't deserve someone like him. He's too good.

Suddenly my wounds don't matter anymore. Sure, my body feels like it is slowly ripping to shreds from the inside out, but none of that matters. I can feel Tenzou's body underneath mine. Has his skin always been this soft? I have never noticed before now. The little groans he makes as I make my way down his neck and to the top of his shoulders are electrifying.

"Senpai, I think you're bleeding again," Tenzou says, worried.

I can't help but chuckle. Only he would be worried about that at a time like this. He just looks at me confused as to why that could possibly be funny.

"Tenzou, just shut up. For right now, nothing else matters," I say as I go back to kissing my way down his body.

Occasionally I felt him quiver as I hit a sensitive spot. Once or twice he objected to where I was toying with him. That just made me all the more curious. I didn't realize how much I actually did feel for my Kohai until now. I just want to protect him from everything. Even if that everything includes me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Yay for new chapters! I am unsure of my writing as I continue this. As I keep writing I realize I end up writing about Kakashi doing something to break them up xD nasty habit. Should I create a little angst in the next chapter? Or let them be all happy? comment and let me know!

* * *

><p>As the sun slowly creeps up over the trees I am suddenly, surprisingly aware of what has happened. I look over at the sleeping man beside me and convince myself that this is all just a dream. I give myself a few good smacks, and when I am satisfied that I am in fact awake, I lie there unsure of what to do.<p>

Senpai is still sleeping soundly, and the quiet is making me think about last night. I immediately blush at the thought. Damn you Senpai. His chest is out of the blankets and I can't help but stare.

"Why are you blushing?" Senpai asks, waking up and finding the situation quite amusing.

"I- uhh- a- am just really hot under all of these blankets," I manage to choke out. Damn you. Why did you have to wake up right then?

"Is that right?" Senpai says, with a comical look on his face, "Well then, how about we take them off?" And suddenly the blankets were gone… exposing both of our bodies.

"I- you- we- what?" I can't even form a coherent sentence. I am almost certain that my face has invented a brand new shade of red. I jump up, grab my clothes, and hurriedly start to put them on. All the while I hear the hysterical chuckling of Senpai in the background. He was rather enjoying the show I was putting on. I had just gotten my pants on when I stopped to turn and look at him.

"Senpai! What was _that?"_

"What ever do you mean?" Senpai asks, the same old smirk on his face as always.

Does he even realize he is still lying there naked? Probably. I turn my face as I feel myself start to blush again. He knows how to infuriate me to my core and still make me love him more all at the same time. I sigh as I try to wrap my head around all that has happened over the past few days. A few seconds later, I feel cool fingers wrap themselves around my waist.

"Tenzou…" Senpai whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hmm.." was all I could manage. Senpai was kissing down my neck again, and I just couldn't bring my brain to form a thought.

"I'm glad we found each other," Senpai said and then gently kissed my lips. He let go of me and wandered off to get dressed, leaving me standing there a little bit speechless.

* * *

><p>By the time we got back to the village it was a little past midnight. There was a chill to the air and the whole village was quiet. Of course we reported in immediately, the Hokage told us to take some time off, and we left his office feeling a bit relieved.<p>

"I was sure he was going to bite one of our heads off."

"Maybe just yours. Nobody messes with these skills."

"Senpai, you have about as much skill as a cat on cat-nip," I say very matter-of-factly.

"Hey, you best respect your elders, youngling," Senpai says as he ruffles my hair and we both start to laugh.

We are the only two out walking along the village streets. I feel something grab my hand, and of course I immediately blush. Senpai just laughs. It feels so easy being with him like this.

"Well, this is me," I say as we reach the door of my apartment.

"So it is," Senpai says.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask kind of nervous

"Not tonight," Senpai says as he leans down and kisses me. And then, just like that, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a little more than a month now since Senpai told me he loved me. However, it feels like he's been steadily distancing himself from me ever since we got back to the village. He doesn't come by my apartment anymore, and whenever I go by his, he's suddenly "too exhausted to do anything." I don't get it. If he doesn't want me anymore then he should just say it.

Tomorrow is our big mission, so we have the day off. The details are being kept secret until we actually get going. They don't want anyone getting wind of what we are doing. Which is understandable. And since we aren't doing anything today, I am going to go see if he can bother to spend two seconds of his time with me.

I walk up the flight of stairs to his apartment. I reach out my hand to knock on the door, but I stop myself. I can hear voices coming from inside. Senpai never has visitors. Well, other than me. Who could he be talking to?

"Kakashi, I think you know what I want to say."

"Yes, I understand."

"Then, it shouldn't be a problem anymore?"

"I said that I understood. Not that I could do it."

"I remember when the Hatake name used to be more noble—"

"Now you leave my father out of this!"

And that's when I heard a loud bang from inside, followed by more rude exchanges from Senpai, somewhat pleading from the other party, and then nothing. It went quiet.

"I think you'd better leave."

"This isn't over, Kakashi. You'll see me again."

"I look forward to it, Danzo."

I wasn't sure whether or not I should leave or stay, so I just stayed where I was. The door opened, and I was across the hall, sitting down on the floor. The man named Danzo stopped to look at me and then continued on his way. Senpai just stood in the doorway and stared at me.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Senpai asked.

"Not too long," I smile at him.

"Well I guess you can come in then. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"It's not fine!" Senpai yells as he hits the wall.

I jump. I've seen him angry before, but not directly at me. I'm not even sure what I've done.

"Umm, Senpai, if I did something to make you angry, I'm sorry."

"No, Tenzou, you didn't do a thing," Senpai says, gritting his teeth.

"Then, can I ask who than man was just now?"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you," Senpai says without a trace of emotion in his voice.

I stare at Senpai's face for a long time. I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but I do know that I shouldn't be here right now. He's being very cold to me, even colder than before. I don't want to be around him when he's like this, and I can feel tears start to well up at my eyes. I try to fight them back, but I'm losing fast.

"I think it's time I left," I whisper.

"Are you crying?" He asks.

"No."

He grabs my shoulder, "Hey, wait, Tenzou—"

"No, I don't think I will, _Kakashi_," I say as I jerk my shoulder out of his hand and walk out of his apartment. If I weren't so angry and upset I would almost start to laugh at the look on his face when he heard me use his actual name.

It's a long way back to my apartment, but I think I can manage. It'll give me time to clear my head.

One thing I do know for sure; tomorrow's mission is going to be very awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **This chapter is from Kakashi's point of view. I have a working plot-line going right now, so bear with me! It's going to make sense soon xD

**Update: **Had to make a slight adjustment on a typo. All better now ^_^

* * *

><p>What's black and blue and has no intention of ever recovering? My ego.<p>

To think I would bend Tenzou so far that he would actually snap at me like that is unbelievable. I never intended for that to happen. Doesn't he realize that my heart is aching just as much as his? If not more. I had planned to distance myself from him a little, but that visit from Danzo I just could not have seen. How can he expect me to— "Oh forget it!" I shout up at my ceiling. It is about 6 in the morning, and I am literally having to give myself a pep-talk as to why I shouldn't just skip the mission altogether and stay in bed all day.

I didn't get much sleep last night. Tenzou's face kept flashing in my mind. Every time I got close to falling asleep I could hear him screaming my name, and I'd jolt back awake.

_"Kakashi!"_

That kid has never once used my name before now. I've really messed up this time.

* * *

><p>I must have dozed off, because when I woke up I was staring at an alarm clock telling me it was past 8:30. Shit. I'm late. I get up, wash my face, get dressed, and rush out the door hoping with all of my might that the tiny string the rest of my willpower is on wont break the second I see Tenzou.<p>

"Senpai, you're late. Again," Tenzou scolds, as I get to the village gates.

"Yea, yea, I know. Sorry."

"Senpai, I'm shocked."

"What?" I ask, completely confused. I apologized didn't I?

"No whitty excuse about a gang of squirrels or mob of butterflies?" Tenzou asks, half sarcastic and half trying not to die out laughing.

Oh, now I understand. "Not today, Kohai. We have to get going or we won't make it in time," I say, trying my best to smile at him. A little reassurance couldn't hurt. Even if the reassurance is for myself.

Tenzou immediately looks away. I know he's confused. I know he's angry. Upset. He has every right to be. I've been such a total prick lately that I don't deserve his attention. He doesn't deserve to be with a guy like me. And I'll tell him that one day. When I get the courage to break both of our hearts.

"Ready?" I ask.

He nods.

"Then let's go," I say as we dart into the trees.

It's going to be a while before we reach our destination, but I don't think either of us is in a talking mood. The Hokage told me before we left that this was going to be an especially dangerous mission for him. And now I understand why. Sending this innocent child to go hunt down the very fiend who's the root cause of all his problems… that's not right! I just can't tell him. I can't.

"Umm… Senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"You never did tell me where we were going."

I grit my teeth. I can't tell him. "We're almost there," I say.

Every time he asks me where we are going, I grit my teeth and tell him we are almost there. I'm sure he's figured out by now that I'm not going to tell him. I imagine he's just doing it now so he has a reason to speak to me. It's been nearly 6 hours since we set out. I figure now is as good a time as any to rest. Tenzou is exhausted, but he makes us a place to stay. He never lets me down. Sometimes I wish he would. Just once, Tenzou, do something wrong. It's okay. I promise.

_"Senpai."_

_"Who's there?"_

_"Senpai."_

_"Tenzou? Is that you?"_

_"Senpai, I don't regret it."_

_"Regret what, Tenzou?"_

_"What we had was perfect. It's okay now."_

_"What's okay, Tenzou? I don't understand!"_

_"It's okay to leave me."_

I jerk awake in a cold sweat grabbing my heart. Just the thought of that dream makes my whole existence hurt.

"Senpai?"

I jump. I was so absorbed in my own little world that I completely forgot where I was. Tenzou was now staring at me, worry written all over his face. Poor thing. Does he realize his nightmares are ten times worse than this?

"Sorry, Tenzou. Bad dream. I'm alright now. Go back to sleep."

He hesitates for a moment and then lies back down. Tomorrow will be a long day. He needs his rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** This chapter switches from Kakashi to Tenzou in POVs. You just have to watch out. The page breaks should help you out xD sorry bout that.

* * *

><p>What. The. Hell.<p>

That's all I can think as I wake up to find myself on the ground completely and utterly alone. What am I doing out here? What am I covered in? And where the hell is Tenzou? If he thinks this is some kind of joke then he's got another thing coming.

"Tenzou!" I shout into the air.

No reply.

"Hey! This isn't a joke!"

Some birds flock out of a tree but still no answer.

I try to calm down and take a look around. Where the hell am I? It looks like I have been uprooted from our camp and deposited way out in the middle of the forest. How would I have not noticed? Genjutsu maybe? Who knows. I don't have time to think about it, I need to find Tenzou.

I try to get up, and I can't. There is a sticky substance all over me keeping me stuck to the ground. It takes me a good 30 minutes before I can manage to get it off me and get on my way back to finding the camp. When I get there, it is completely destroyed. I am horrified. What on earth was I doing all the way on the other side of the forest while this was going on?

"Orochimaru…" Is all I can manage to mumble out.

* * *

><p>I try to open my eyes but it's not like that does me any good. It is so dark and damp wherever I am that I might as well keep them closed. I can hear what sounds like medical equipment around me. I'm not liking this.<p>

"Well, well, look who's finally awake," a voice says.

I immediately start to get flashbacks from my childhood. The voice from my nightmares… could it really be right here before me? The medical equipment is going haywire. I realize I am having a panic attack and try to calm down. It doesn't work.

"I'm so very happy. Looks like you haven't forgotten me after all," the man smiles at me as he comes into view.

I realize now who he is. How did I end up here? Where is Kakashi-senpai? Why did he let them take me?

"Now, now, there's no reason to get upset. I'm only going to observe you."

I stare at him in disbelief.

"Okay. Maybe that was a lie. Now that I know you're still alive, and I was successful in my experiments, I am going to dissect you for my research," Orochimaru says very casually, while licking his lips with his snake-like tongue.

I immediately start trying to wriggle my way out of my restraints. How is this happening to me?

"I wont let you do this. You wont get away with it," I say trying my best to keep my voice stable.

"Oh but you see Tenzou, I already have. Kakashi has been taken care of. I am afraid he wont be coming for you," and then after a moment, "You are all alone."

He must have injected me with something because I suddenly started to lose my fight with consciousness. All I can do now is pray that Senpai is coming for me. And hope that he makes it in time.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on!" I yell as I grab my head in frustration.<p>

It shouldn't have turned out like this. One minute we were sleeping and then the next this? It makes no sense! I can't even tell which direction they went. I can feel a hole in my chest forming at the thought of not being able to get to him in time.

"Summoning Justsu!"

"Yo."

"Pakkun, I need your help," I almost plead at him. It's enough to make me want to laugh. Look at what Tenzou has reduced me to.

"You look a bit distraught, Kakashi. What's going on?"

"They've taken him. They've taken Tenzou."

"Who? Who's taken him?" Pakkun asks.

"Orochimaru."

Pakkun stares at me in disbelief for a while. He knows I already know what he wants to say. I can't worry about being too emotionally invested in this. I have to save him.

"What do you need me to do, Kakashi?"

"Tell me which way I need to go."

"Alright. Give me a second," he says as he starts sniffing the ground. "That way. About 30 miles."

"Thank you, Pakkun. I owe you one."

"Just be careful, Kakashi."

"I know. Dismissed!" I say as I release him and rush off in his direction.

I need to get to him. I have to save him. I have to let him know… I promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I have been schooling it up like nobody's business the past couple of months. But now I am on break! This update is kind of short, but I didn't figure you would mind :D I hope you guys like it anyway!

The first small section is Tenzou. The rest is Kakashi.

* * *

><p>When I finally come to I am once again alone. This is a recurring problem that needs to stop.<p>

I take note of my surroundings, something I was too worked-up to do earlier. Not much has changed. I am still hooked up to all these machines; the lighting hasn't gotten any brighter, and if you ask me the smell has gotten worse. I don't seem to be "dissected" yet either. So basically, the only thing left unaccounted for right now is Senpai. Where are you? You promised.

"I'm baaack!" Orochimaru says, smiling, carrying a scalpel.

Everything is going black again. I pray I don't wake up.

* * *

><p>"Damn it all to hell!" I shout at the air as I get tangled in a vine. For the third time.<p>

I don't have time for this! I should have been there by now. I can only imagine the horrible things Orochimaru is doing to Tenzou. Oh god. How could I let this happen?

I run for about another ten minutes, it seems like hours, when I am finally able to see what looks like a hideout. I've found you. I locate the entrance in no time and make my way inside. It is dark and musty. I immediately know Tenzou is in hell down here. I see a snake. That confirms it.

I can hear screaming and my heart instantly breaks. "Tenzou…"

I dash to where the noises are coming from. I enter a small room, very dim, machines hooked up everywhere. Tenzou is strapped upright to a table… bleeding. My mind goes blank with rage for a second, but I manage to compose myself. Orochimaru is standing next to him, smiling at me with great pride. Oh how he is going to regret everything that he has done to him.

"Kakashi, I see you managed to get yourself free. How nice of you to join us."

"Sorry I'm late. Had to make a pit stop along the way. You understand," I smirk.

"But of course. I was just telling our little friend here that you weren't coming for him. But it seems I was wrong."

"Indeed it does. Shall I take him back by force? Or are you going to cooperate?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"I don't know Kakashi. You're just so much fun to play with," Orochimaru says, licking his lips.

Suddenly Kabuto runs into the room looking panicked.

"Lord Orochimaru! Quick! There are over a hundred Konoha ninja on their way here right now. We must hurry." Kabuto stares at me, anger filling his whole being.

I told them I made a pit stop. Or, at least my dog did.

"Tsk. It seems you got lucky this time Kakashi. We'll be seeing each other again real soon," he says as he disappears.

I don't even go after him. My first and only priority at this point is my kohai. I look around, make sure its safe, and run over to him.

"Tenzou…" I growl as I try to lift his head up.

"Senpai?" He whispers.

"Yes, its me. I'm here."

"You came," he says smiling that maddening smile.

"I promised you, didn't I?" I smile back at him. I don't care anymore. He can rip down every defense I have. I don't want them anymore. I just want him.

"I wasn't sure you would, but… I'm glad you're here," he says drifting out of consciousness.

I unhook him from all the machines, unstrap him from the table, pick him up, and head back towards the village. This one man. This simple, extraordinary man. How he managed to get inside my heart I will never understand. But now that he's there, he will never part from it. I will never let him be taken from my side again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **This wonderfully fluffy chapter is brought to you by my own personally requests. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>It takes me a moment to realize I am dressing very mechanically. There are just too many thoughts going on in my head. I've finally made up my mind about Tenzou, and that thought scares me to death.<p>

I catch myself standing here just smiling at the thought of him. I start to chuckle. I never would have imagined this would become reality… but I am so glad it has. It's going to be a bumpy road, that's a fact. But I know that he's willing and it makes it all the more worthwhile.

Tenzou is due to come home today and I've volunteered to have him stay at my place to watch over him for a couple of days until he gets back into the swing of things.

I'm a total wreck.

I keep glancing at myself in the mirror thinking with each time something is going to change. It doesn't. I just don't understand what he could possibly see in me. I'm an old man far beyond his years. But I quickly put that thought aside, because there's a knock on the door.

My heart starts pounding. I open the door. Tenzou is standing in front of me, all bruised up from the mission. My knees weaken a little. I internally curse him. How far he has made me fall. I used to be so calm and composed; nothing was able to break my shell. Now look at me.

"Senpai," he smiles at me.

"I'm glad you're here, Tenzou," I can't help but smile back.

"Thank you for letting me stay. I know it must be an inconvenience," Tenzou says as he hobbles in.

"Not at all. I've actually taken some time off," I say as I plop down on the couch.

"Seriously? You? Take time off?" He stares at me in disbelief.

I start to laugh. "Yea, yea. I know. I work too much."

"That's the biggest understatement I think I've ever heard, Senpai," Tenzou laughs and sits down next to me.

I can't help but stare at him. Every inch of him is like brand new to me now. Have his lips always been this full? And his eyelashes, my god how long… There goes my heart again. I jerk my head away. If I don't calm down something dangerous is going to happen.

Tenzou is staring at me. I can tell he is confused by my behavior. But he looks like he is also slightly amused by it at the same time. I turn my head back and stare into his eyes. My hand moves on its own to the side of his cheek.

"Umm, Senpai-?"

I stroke it gently for a few seconds before leaning in closer. My lips brush his.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you," I say as I kiss him.

Tenzou's eyes widen with surprise. And then they fill with lust. He twines his hand through the back of my hair and pulls me in closer. I am practically on top of him now as he starts to kiss me even more passionately than I can ever remember him kissing. I want him. All of him. More than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life.

A low growl erupts from his throat sending shivers down my spine. I pin his arms above his head and stare at every inch of him. He smiles.

"Apology accepted," he smirks.

That does it. I pull his shirt off him and start to go for his pants when he stops me. I look at him quizzically. Suddenly, he flips me over and sits on top of me. He starts moving his hips back and forth while kissing down my neck.

Bastard.

He then goes for my shirt, slowly working his fingers up my chest as he takes it off. I'm not sure how much more I can take. I throw him back down onto the couch.

"Tenzou…" I growl into his ear.

His body quivers underneath my touch.

The rest of the night went by as a bit of a blur. What I do know is that for the first time in a long time, I was happy. I realize now he's what I've been searching for all this time. Someone I can lose myself in completely. Someone I can love.

When the morning comes, I wake up to an empty bed. What the hell? I sit up and find myself alone in my room.

"Tenzou?"

No answer. I get up and walk into the living room. Tenzou is sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. I'm very perplexed.

"Hey, Tenzou. What are you doing?"

He doesn't even look up at me. I walk over to where he's sitting and crouch down in front of him. He's staring down at the floor. I lift his head up and stare into his eyes.

"Now why is this little boy sitting on the floor?" I smirk.

Tenzou smacks my hand away. "Don't patronize me."

My eyes widen.

Tenzou stares at me for a minute before he speaks. "I'm not just a convenience, you know."

Ahh, so that was it. I start to chuckle. I couldn't help myself. His pouting was just too cute. He stares at me bewildered.

"I'm sorry," I chuckle, "I really am. But this is just too cute."

"Are you insane?" He asks.

"It's very possible," I say as I put my hands on both sides of his cheeks, "but the jury is still out on that one."

Tenzou just stares into my eyes searching for an answer.

"Now you listen here...," I pause, "how can I put this?"

I lean back and sit down in front of him. I try to come up with a witty way to word what I am about to say but nothing comes to me. I sigh. Tenzou looks at me, anticipation burning in his eyes.

"To be completely honest… I think I love you. And I mean it."


End file.
